pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Lost Dungeon
DAY 1 An new store had been opened in the town.I wasn't interesed in going in there,so I might just go another day. -DAY 3 My cousin said they have a new version of Pokemon:Mystery Dungeon-Explorers of the Sky.I wasn't that interesed in games from this series,but I had a DSi,and I thought that time should choose. It became well sold in the town.My cousin bought it too with a new console to play. -DAY 9 Every day he talked about the game.Pokemon here,there,just starting to piss me off. -DAY 12 He said he is getting close to the end.Just when I asked who is the final boss,he screamed,and closed. -DAY 14 He didn't said anything.He didn't even answered my messages.I began to grow worried. -DAY 15 I got trough his house.I saw his mother crying.He said something about the game.I picked it up so I can see what's happening. -DAY 16 I put the game cartridge in the DSi.The start-up song was weird.I thought it was a glitch.But it wasn't just that.The forest was covered in red in a gory way.It couldn't be a normal game,could be? -DAY 17 I ran to the shop to complain about the weird game,but it was abandoned.Impossible to go in,as the entrance and windows were covered up.Are they hiding something? I continued the game.It had 2 files.1 new and my cousin's file.He was near the end,but incomplete.It was impossible,since he said he was at the final boss.I started with the new one,since I didn't want to get spoiled. The game immedietly started,but it was weird.From what I recall,it should be a survey at the start to become a Pokemon.It literally skipped it,and the character I played was human.It's literaly impossible to play this game in any series as a human.Maybe a hack?Maybe. I started looking around,as ,surprisingly,I didn't have any Pokemon partner.I got to the closest village. The music stopped.I was shockinly greeted by dead Pokemon scaterred all over the village,horror everywhere.I feeled an horrible urge in the stomach.It was a real slaughtehouse.One of them was whithout any legs.I talked to him and he said.He'' took him.Why he did that?'' Wait,who was He?Who did he took?And how I could understand Pokemons? I quickly rushed to the Explorers center.I was greeted by a Wiglytuff who grimly smiled at me and said: Welcome.To the remains of what it was popular one day.We all lived in peace here.Until ''he revolted and destroyed everything.And he took a kid too.Why don't you try the recent save file?'' How did he know about the file?This really gave me the shivers...as I wonder what kid he took? -DAY 18 I made a note for my mom in her drawer,I hope she sees it,I'm really sorry I yelled at her last night. I opened the recent save file.It was on the final battle,but the music sounded really distorted,andthe sky was dark red with thunders everywhere.I really wodered how someone would make a childish game that gruesome details? As I walked some text appeared:YOU CAN'T RUN I still walked and more text appearead:YOU CAN'T HIDE As I was getting closer and closer text wrote:YOU CAN'T TURN BACK I finally got close,face to face.He was Dialga.But his face was so strange...His eyes were red,and his grim smile was so spooky,making the game barely look a hack. I wondered:Why is he doing this? Instantly,he answered:FOR FUN.ALL THESE YEARS STAYING IN THIS HORRIBLE TOWER,GUARDING THIS SENSLESS THING,EVERYONE IS CALLING IT TIME THIS WORLD IS WASTING IT ANYWAY...SO,I TOOK MY LIBERTY OF STAND OUT...AFTER ALL,I GOT THIS HUMAN KID. I feel shivers everywhere.How he could hear me?This game doesn't use the DSi's microphone...does it? Me:Let that kid go! He:IF YOU BEAT ME,I LET HIM GO.BUT,IF YOU LOSE,YOU WILL JOIN HIM,BUT NOT IN THIS SHAPE... Me:Shape? He:YES.I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO PLAY WITH...TOO BAD I DON'T LIKE THEM...HUMANS. Me:! You won't get away! He then screamed.The final battle started,only to realize I didn't have too much health and my moves barelly hurt him. When he did his move,the sky turned black,and a horrible shryeking sound could be heard.My HP dropped instantly. The kid screamed Nooo!! but it sounded so real.Wait.I know that voice,is that... ... ... TIME TO JOIN YOUR COUSIN.FOREVER!!! Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game